<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just like Father, Just like Daughter by Reed900fanforlife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726613">Just like Father, Just like Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed900fanforlife/pseuds/Reed900fanforlife'>Reed900fanforlife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Depressed Will Graham, F/F, F/M, Kinda like the original plot but Will doesn't look for Hannibal because he has a kid, Minor Character Deaths, Old Age, Past Relationship(s), Past mention of hannigram, Suicidal Attempts, Suicidal Thoughts, Will Graham Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed900fanforlife/pseuds/Reed900fanforlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty four years ago, Will Graham had finally decided to give up on Hannibal lector. He had moved on with his life, gotten married and had a sweet little baby girl. It was amazing, his life had been going great and he was very content with it. But Sadly, that didn't last long. Due to an accident, his wife had unfournately passed away leaving Will to bring up their child alone, but he managed and in the end, she grew up to be a lovely woman.</p><p> </p><p>Now skip, twenty four years later to the future. Ella Graham has grown up and moved out of her father's home. She decided to follow her father's footsteps and became an FBI agent, because she had inherited the oh so wonderful emphatic gift. With a bit of guidance from her father, she some how managed to gain a bit of control over it, But it wasn't enough. It had started to become too much to bear and she felt her sanity start to slowly slip. She needed help and no where better to go than to the well known psychiatrist, Hannia Lector. </p><p>Will time rewrite itself again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Graham/Will Graham, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Realization & the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As much as I love hannigram, it really had me thinking.. What if Will and Molly did have a child?</p><p>By the way, Will's daughter basically looks like Abigail in my mind, Abigail was one of my inspirations, when I thought about ella. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one's p.o.v..</p><p>Will stood in the cemetery and stared down in the grave, there in the earth laid a coffin with his now dead wife.</p><p>According to the reports in the files, it had an been accident, but Will was no fool ; the way how Molly died clearly was not an accident,  it was a freaking homicide. Some one had caused that leak in her car, some one had set the flames. There was no mistaking who did it, Will was filled with rage that night and after her death, he went immediately to face her killer.</p><p>When he had gone to the asylum however, the man was no where to be found as a matter a fact no was even alive there! When Will had stepped through the doors, he found himself walking down the burnt hallway of the asylum, with bodies littered left, right and center. He had almost gagged at the sight and he called Jack up quickly after seeing enough. </p><p>A few days had passed after all the ordeals, Now will was laying in bed staring at ceiling thinking about his life and how fucked up it was. He felt that he was highly at fault, considering that he started all of this. He should have known better, he should known that simply breaking up with a psychopathic cannibal  would not have ended well, he should knew that Hannibal would not just have stepped down, he should have known the bastard would have done some messed up shit like this.</p><p>But what could he have done? He couldn't have possibly foreseen all the damages that he would have caused. After all, he did not think it through at all, all he knew at that very moment was that he was sick and tired of Hannibal's manipulation and antics, he felt that the relationship had been very toxic and unhealthy as he felt himself changing each and everyday. It had needed to end and never be mended, so he took that chance and in the end made a profit but paid a huge loss.</p><p>Feeling utterly weak and hateful towards himself, Will allowed all these thoughts to overcome his mind. Closing his eyes, he tried to push down all the guilt he felt, but it didn't work. Because every time he closed his eyes, he could see it all come back to him ; The image of his dead wife, the image of the dead asylum workers, the image of all the other people that Hannibal had killed under his nose, the image of him eating the cooked flesh of all those people and every single bad thing that occurred in his life.</p><p>Gripping the sheet, he slowly opened his eyes again and tried to focus elsewhere. While he was in the midst of looking, his eyes landed on the table at the far end of the room. On the table there laid a black object, narrowing his Eyes he looked at the object more closely until he realized what it was. It was his gun, his gun that he brought .</p><p>Getting up, he stalked over to the table and paused. Looking down at it, he observed it for a while before slowly picking it up. Guns were very dangerous tools, it had the ability to give the person behind the trigger power as it could be used to save a life or destroy a life. Holding the gun in his hand however did not give Will power, it gave hope. Hope that this was his escape, if he pulled the trigger it would just end it all, no grief, no guilt, no pain, no suffering. It would be painful, but at the moment he didn't care, he just wanted it all to end.</p><p>Holding it up to his head, he closed his eyes , wished his friends good bye and began to count.</p><p>
  <em>1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4</em>
</p><p>Moving his finger to the trigger, he had started to slowly press it when suddenly he heard a voice, "Papa"?. Stopping he turned around at the source and when he did, he immediately began to tear up. Standing at The door was his four year old daughter, Ella. Staring wide eye at the child, he felt himself drop the gun and he then dropped to the floor as well. </p><p>Seeing this, Ella quickly rushed towards her father and threw her arms around him. She didn't ask any questions as her father broke down in tears. Then eventually, the broken man pulled the child in his arms and held her.</p><p>Just what was he thinking? He couldn't end his life! He had his little one to take care of, she didn't deserve to suffer like that. </p><p>Maybe he needed to put his problems aside, maybe he would sort them out one day, but for now he needed to give her the best life.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Change & A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one's p.o.v</p><p>After the incident, Will had decided to change a lot of things in of things in his life. He believed that in order to move on and prevent himself from doing any thing rash, he had to make a few changes.</p><p>The first thing he decided to do was move away, yes the house held a lot of all his most valuable memories. Memories such as ; His wedding night, the dinners he had with his friends and Molly's family, the announcing of Molly's pregnancy, The first night they brought Ella home, Ella's birthday celebrations, their three Christmas seasons that they spent together and so much more.</p><p>But that had all passed, it was time to make new memories and live his life to fullest. He was only just forty after all, there was still much he could do while raising Ella,  Parenthood was probably not going to be very easy on his own and he honestly didn't know how the hell he was going to tackle it being the person he was, but where there was a will there was a way.</p><p>After packing up his stuff and sealing the last box, he picked it up and walked out of the living room heading towards the moving truck that waited outside. When he made it out, he noticed that Ella was in the yard playing underneath the tree, he smiled at her and went to the truck, placed the box inside it and went back to close the door.  After ensuring that it was locked, he went up to Ella and picked her up causing the five year old to jump in surprise, she smiled when she came face to face with her father and  hugged him. They stayed like that for a while, no words needing to be exchanged as both father and daughter had that unique connection.</p><p>Then Will bent down, grabbed Ella's toys and moved towards his car, he opened the door of the backseat , placed her inside gently and then began to fasten her seat belt. As soon as he was done, he closed the door, walked around to the driver's side and got in. He started the engine up and wheeled out of the drive way going  towards the road, the moving truck soon followed after and Will sighed with content.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sixteen hours later......</em>
</p><p>After a very long drive, they finally reached their destination which was  right back at Will's hometown ; Louisiana.  Parking the car in front of the home he had purchased, he checked the time on his phone and it read 9:00 pm. Getting out of the car, he stood and leaned on the car door as a means of stretching his legs, he did this for at least five minutes before moving to the back door and opening it up. Peering inside the backseat, he noticed that his little girl had fallen asleep, he chuckled and reached in, gently lifting her into his arms again. Going up to the three bed room house, he inserted the key in the keyhole, pushed the door open and flicked the switch that was nearby to the door. Light flooded in and Will stepped inside and then closed the door behind him, deciding to wait for the moving truck to appear.</p><p>Half an hour later and the moving truck had finally pulled up at his house, parking behind his car. He watched as the driver and two other men got out of the truck, then the two men went at the back of the truck and opened the lid, while the driver came up to him and apologized for their late arrival. He shakes his head and then assures the driver that it was totally fine. Then the driver goes back out to the truck and starts to help the others unpack his stuff, he steps aside as they start to bring in the living room furniture. They place down the sofa in the center of the room and Will puts Ella down on it, resting her head on a pillow before  going to help and direct the workers where to put the furniture.</p><p>It's about twelve in the morning when the movers are gone and every thing was into it's correct place and room. He hasn't unwrapped or packed out  anything because he's dead tired, probably he'll do it in the morning or afternoon. Right now his body screams at him to rest and that he does, after he made sure to place Ella on the blankets on top of her bed.  </p><p>Then he leaves her room and enters his own, kicks off his shoes, turns down the AC and throws himself on the bare mattress, ignoring the cold and chill in the air. As he closes his eyes, he thinks about every thing he's left behind ; His job as an FBI agent, His friends, The murders that would no doubt still continue, His house at Wolf trap, His home that was Molly &amp; His, <em>His dogs</em>... He almost cries at the last thought, but he knows that they've been taken care of.... He made sure of it before he left.</p><p>But it's alright, all that he has left behind has now been replaced, He's gotten a new job as a professor at a college in town, he'll probably make new friends soon and he'll get another dog when he has the time. Despite all the bullshit that he's been through and everything life's been throwing at him,  It was  all falling back into place. Smiling softly, he shifted on the bed and yawned allowing himself to fall deeper and deeper into sleep. </p><p>He had finally made a change and this was now just a new beginning.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell what you think about this in the comments, it really feels amazing if I know what you think! Kudos are also appreciated, thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>